Present apparatus known to be available for correcting misalignment of vehicles and for returning frame and body members of vehicles back to their predamage locations, as such services are performed by personnel in body shops and other service and repair shops, are not conveniently set up and operated to meet the demands of personnel in various size repair shops. This invention is offered in multiple embodiments to meet different requirements of cost, convenience and service of many shops wherein personnel are seeking better apparatus to more economically perform their realignment and body repair services.
The apparatus known to be available prior to this invention, required personnel using it to make many lifts of heavy and/or awkward components under awkward footing and overhead conditions during time consuming setup periods. This was necessary to try to place components in various wanted positions, many not being directly obtainable, where the resulting pulling forces would be applied most advantageously to restore vehicle frames and bodies to their originally designed positions. Where prior attempts were made to obtain a greater range of pulling and anchoring locations, the resulting apparatus was often complex, large, costly, and inconvenient to manipulate, and moreover, often requiring special building configurations such as higher overhead space and/or floor pits.
In contrast, this invention, in its various embodiments, to be selected depending on the anticipated volume of such repairs to be undertaken and the capital funds available, is provided so personnel may conveniently and quickly arrange the apparatus to pull on a vehicle frame and/or body in the most advantageous direction at one or more locations. As business grows, the offered embodiments are conveniently and economically increased in capacity by acquiring components of other embodiments. Moreover at all times with respect to all personnel, straining, overtiring and dangerous situations are avoided.